


Sweetheart, I love you

by Hitsuji (Zaeric)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fingering, Loving Kaneki, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, submissive Ayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaeric/pseuds/Hitsuji
Summary: Ayato wakes the next morning to Kaneki's subtle persuasion to continue last night's activities.





	Sweetheart, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Nyello~~
> 
> This my first time writing smut so... please don't be too harsh on me. I'll try to write it better for future ones and the main story I'm writing.  
> But without further a due, please enjoy.

A finger languidly caresses Ayato’s side. Grazing over his ribs with the nail, his breathes coming out a little harsher, and down along his waistline and hips with the pad of the finger, easing the breathes out of him. He doesn't know how long it’s been going on for, but once his eyes flutter open and sees the vague orange light of dawn peek into his room, he can only presume for the last hour or so. Taking a deep breath and groaning he turns over onto his other side, coming face-to-face with the very person who gently woke him up. He freezes. Eyes a little wide to soak in the disheveled white, the half lidded steel grey eyes, and tender smile on his lips.

“Good morning, Ayato” the other’s soft hoarse voice greets. He moves a little closer to Ayato, hands on his hips to bring them together. The skin on skin contact of their thighs and hips leaves Ayato breathless as a small whimper is caught in the back of his throat.

“...Kaneki.”

“Hm?” Kaneki nuzzles his neck, placing wet kisses on the marked skin. Ayato’s hands immediately go to the back of Kaneki’s neck and snake under his arm to his mid-back drawing him impossibly close. Kaneki let's out an airy laugh and continues to kiss along his neck, eventually licking and sucking lightly on the younger Adam apple. Ayato’s breathing becomes a bit heavier as he lets his head fall back a little more for his lover to access his neck. He smiles at the action and he takes the chance to leave a new mark on the younger just beneath his chin. The younger trembles as he bites down and sucks harshly on his skin. He arches into him, feeling himself awaken a little bit more. Kaneki releases the skin and licks at, hoping to soothe the red skin. As he pulls away, Ayato sneaks his head beneath Kaneki’s chin, still holding onto him tightly. He smiles at the younger desperation to keep him close.

The first time they had sex, Ayato was unimaginably clingy. Kaneki was surprised to wake to the younger holding his waist tightly and nuzzling his chest half asleep. Kaneki found it absolutely adorable but the other found it embarrassing. He stormed out of the room time and time again whenever he became that way until Kaneki finally held his down. Kissing him and leaning down to ear to whisper nothing but sweet words to younger. Telling him over and over again that his clinginess was not weakness but love and the need to be loved. Ayato finally came around to the idea of not leaving when he became more clingy, but rather indulge in it since they had very little time to do it otherwise.

Kaneki kisses the crown of Ayato’s head as the younger plays with the short hairs on the back of his neck all the while caressing his back. Ayato’s soft breathes tickle Kaneki’s neck, it takes everything he has not to laugh. Kaneki’s hands slowly travel down to Ayato’s hips. His thumbs on his hips bone and fingers holding onto his lower back. He ruts into Ayato’s front and Ayato let's out a small gasp.

“We just did this Kaneki.” growls Ayato.

“I know…,” Kaneki nuzzles the side of his head, trying not to roll his hips again, “but you fell asleep sooner than normal and I couldn't finish.”

“I’ve told you that you can even if I am asleep.” His voice a little whiny since his lover is already half hard and waited until he woke up to continue last night’s love making.

“Yes, but I can't do that to you. What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t-- ah!” Kaneki rolls his hips again, dragging their cocks together. Ayato holds onto his neck and back tightly, nuzzling his nose into the croak of Kaneki’s neck. “You won't hurt me.”

Kaneki’s tongue kitten licks the top of Ayato’s ear before gently nibbling on it. Ayato let’s out a airy mewl, his lower region growing far more awake than his mind.

“But I want you to be conscious as fuck you nicely. Just the way you like it. Especially in the mornings. Slowly, deep, and meaningful.” Ayato moans, sinking his nails into Kaneki back in an effort to control his urge to confirm and beg. Kaneki hisses and pulls Ayato away to see his flushed face and neck. The younger worrying his lower lip between his teeth. He leans in and nuzzles his cheek, placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Ayato gazes down, easing his teeth out of his red lower lip, inviting Kaneki to kiss him. And he does. He takes the the lower between his own, licking and suckling on it while the younger whines. His tongue licks along the younger lower lip up to the upper. Ayato parts his lips eagerly, waiting for the older to accept. Kaneki’s tongue dips in and their lips slot together just right. Kaneki’s tongue licks into his moist mouth, paying extra attention to the roof. Ayato moans into the kiss, his hips grinding down into Kaneki’s. Kaneki growls, sucking on Ayato’s tongue and nibbling on it. The younger whine as Kaneki pulls away, breaking the kiss. His lips a vibrant red and eye half lidded. Kaneki kisses his cheek as his hands grope Ayato’s ass. The younger stills in his hold, letting out a small gasp and closing his eyes. Kaneki leans in to his ear and licks the earlobe. Ayato quiver, releasing a shaky breath.

“May I?”

Ayato gulps, hoping to calm down. “W-w-hy are you asking-- aaah!”

Kaneki rolls his hips again while squeezing his ass. “I don't want to force you Ayato. I’d understand if you don't want it.”

Ayato laughs. To ask now is stupid. He’s hard as it is and way too turned on not to say yes. He grinds down into Kaneki, both groaning together. “We’ve gotten this far. Please Kaneki. Please?”

Kaneki kisses his cheek one last time. “Alright, baby.”

The pet name has him quivering, knowing what’s to come. The hand on his left butt cheek, pulls to make way for Kaneki’s middle finger to teasingly rub and press onto Ayato’s hole. Ayato gasps, slinging his arms around Kaneki’s neck and burying his face into his neck. Kaneki comes to press down, only letting the pad of his finger breach the tight ring of muscle before easing up and dancing around the rim.

“Please…,” Ayato begs between straining breaths, “Ken, please…. Please.”

Kaneki smiles and finally lets him middle finger sink into Ayato’s wet heat. The younger pushes back onto it, wanting the entire digit deep inside. He loves when Ayato drops his surname in favor of his first. He’d told Kaneki before that it’s easier and shorter to say when he’s desperate for him. And that he preferred to call him that when their alone.

Kaneki notices how loose Ayato is by the second finger breaching him and the way Ayato bucks back on them. He adds a third finger and Ayato let’s out a long moan. Kaneki scissors his fingers, seeing the his hole is still thoroughly stretched from last night’s round. Ayato whines and whimper for him to go deeper and find his sweet spot. Kaneki finds it and Ayato comes undone. He begs for Kaneki to keep his finger on his prostate, but the older continues to finger the younger. He loves hearing him beg and whine about being empty and wanting nothing more the firm pressure of something oh his prostate to milk him dry. Ayato presses back against Kaneki’s fingers giving him a full view of his fingers disappearing to his lover ass. He wishes Ayato could see this.

His hand releases the butt cheek it was holding in lieu for his waist, pulling their chests flush together. He grinds against Ayato’s front, both dripping precum between them. Their scents mixing beneath them, making the glide of their hips so much smoother, wetter, and pleasurable. Ayato’s pants into Kaneki’s ear, hoping his desperation will spire Kaneki into fucking him. But sadly he doesn’t and in turn messages his prostate. The younger comes with a silent moan. His cum staining the sheets and Kaneki’s hard cock. Kaneki’s milks Ayato until he’s whimpering from oversensitivity. He pulls his fingers out, Ayato complaining with a drawn out whine.

“Shhh, baby. I’ll put something better in. Just be patient sweetheart.” There it is.  _ Sweetheart.  _ It has Ayato nodding and pliant for Kaneki to move around the bed. He never thought he’d favor such an innocent and sugary nickname as such, but he did. They had found it out not long ago during one of their heated makeouts before an assignment. It slipped from Kaneki’s lips and Ayato become puddy before his, asking him to call him that again and again until they had to part ways. Kaneki later apologized thinking that they we’re both too into it to really make out what had happen. Blushing from ear to ear, Ayato had said he liked it and would like him to call him that but only when it’s them. Kaneki happily agreed and kissed him long and hard.

With Ayato’s chest it pressed into the mattress, Kaneki spreads his legs out to make room for him. His hands clutch onto the comforter to ground himself as the older lifts his ass up a little more. The hand on his shoulder blades leave, allowing him to rise a little from the mattress, to join the hand that’s caressing his ass. Kaneki sits back on his heels soaking in the view of his lover’s ass and leaking front. The younger member hard and crying droplet after droplet of precum on their comforter. He’ll have wash it once they’re down. He feels his own member twitch from between his legs, hissing at the tightness and eagerness to be inside Ayato. Precum trickling down to his ball sac and onto the bed.

Kaneki gropes him and pulls his cheeks apart, blowing softly on the clenching hole. Ayato whines meekly into the sheets. Kaneki leans down and licks from his balls to his hole, stopping to nibble on his perineum to hear the younger gasp and squirm. He kitten licks the clenching muscle before breaching the muscle with his tongue. Ayato lets out a strangled moan, pushing back on Kaneki’s tongue. He gives a strong suck on the ring and Ayato arches into the bed, hands clenching the comforter. Alternating between sucking and lapping at the younger wet walls, Kaneki’s hands gently scratch Ayato’s inner thighs as he pants and moans out to Kaneki to stop and fuck him with his cock. His walls clenching around his tongue, hoping to keep him there.

“Ple--please… Ah! Ken! Aaaah~. K-k-ken. PLEASE!” Ayato’s eyes well up, fat tears teetering between falling down or sitting on his eyelashes. His balls feel tight but he doesn’t want to come. Not like before when Kaneki's fingers were up his ass. He wants his cock deep inside pressing firmly into his prostate, milking him dry and then Kaneki fulling him to the brim with his cum. He can’t cum not yet. He clutches onto the comforter for dear life until the tightness in his groin fades. Looking back he sees Kaneki kneeling behind him, his hand comes down to wipe away his tears. He nuzzles into the touch, kissing his palm.

“Alright sweetheart. I understand.” Ayato lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that what he held out for will finally come. Kaneki pumps himself a couple times, groaning from the attention that his cock has so desperately wanted from the moment they’ve started. Precum coating his member thoroughly before lining it up with Ayato’s eager hole. Ayato can feel the subtle wetness of his lover cock on his hole. He want to push back and take him but Kaneki has gotten mad at him for being too eager and not letting Kaneki take care of him in the past. So he waits, thighs trembling, to be filled. Kaneki grips Ayato’s hips as the head of his cock enters. He can see Ayato sighing in relief. He sinks in slowly until his balls are pressing against Ayato. Watching his lover’s chest rise and fall unevenly, he bends over and kisses the back of his neck. Ayato turns his head a little and sighs. Kaneki kisses his shoulders as he slides out and kisses above his kakuhou as he thrust back in. The younger mewls into the sheets as his prostate is hit and the older nips between his shoulders. Kaneki takes it slowly as he continues to kiss, mark, and nibble on the younger enjoy the clenching and unclenching walls of his lover as he continues to pinpoint his prostate.

Ayato trembles and moans at the overstimulation. From time to time Kaneki would do this: kiss, mark, and nibble on the skin above his kakuhou. It was the ultimate sign or trust between the two. Kaneki plays with the skin all the while making it pleasurable and not endangering him at all like he had done to ghouls many times before. Ayato found it exciting and lovely that he is the one ghoul to be on the receiving end of this affection and this action, without being killed.

Kaneki softly grunts above him, his hips thrusting in at an uneven pace though still hitting Ayato’s prostate perfectly. Ayato curls his hands into the comforter while his head turns to gaze behind him. Kaneki is no longer paying attention to the area on his back, but rather on Ayato, looking straight at him in the eyes. One by one, Kaneki’s hands leave Ayato’s hips and inside his elbows come down on either side of Ayato’s head caging him down. His toned stomach resting on the younger lower back and his face hover a little above the others. Ayato leans up a little and captures the older’s lips in his own. Kaneki respond eagerly, pushing his way into Ayato’s mouth hungry for something more. The younger gives in and let's him control the kiss. A shiver runs up his spine and he knows he’s about to come. He breaks the kiss by turning his head away and burying his head into the sheets.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” the honey voice Kaneki uses as these times leave Ayato confused and needy.

“... I-i-i’m…. about to.. aaaaah! C-c-cum! Gonna cum!” he cries out. His walls holding onto Kaneki very eagerly as he continues thrust into the younger.

Kaneki smiles, his right hand snaking down the younger’s toned stomach to his cock. “Then come for me sweetheart.” He nuzzles the back of his neck while he pumps the younger, who bucks into the hand and back onto his cock as he pants.

The older gives one final strong thrust and comes in the younger with a growl. The younger falls silent as he comes in the holder’s hand, cum dripping down between his finger and onto the comforter. Ayato comes to as Kaneki enjoys the last of the younger’s come on his hand as he gingerly cleans his front and back. He takes notice that the morning light as taken on a more yellow color, dyeing the older’s hair a pale blonde and brightening his facial features. As Kaneki finishes cleaning his hand, Ayato raises up to pull him down into a soft and loving kiss. He pulls back frowning.

“Tastes like me….”

Kaneki laughs and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Of course it does.”

“Do we have an assignment today?”

“I haven't been notified of one. Why?”

“...” Ayato’s gaze looks from Kaneki to the bed. “Can we… stay in--"

A brisk knock startles the two of them, Kaneki pulls the comforter over the two of them as Ayato sits up.

“Eto and Tatara have an assignment for you Kaneki. Make sure to wake up Ayato and report to them immediately.” Footsteps trail off not long after leaving the two in peace once again.

Ayato groans, pulling the comforter off and leaves the bed. “Mind as well shower and dress. Coming?”

Kaneki leaves the bed and follows the younger into his bathroom. “Of course my love.”

Ayato blushes from ear to ear, remaining silent as they enter the bathroom and shower. As they wash each other, Kaneki takes the times to kiss Ayato up and down. Ayato smiles.

“I love you, Kaneki.”

Kaneki pauses, looking a little down at the younger, albeit smiling a little. “I love you too, Ayato.”


End file.
